Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer aided design (CAD) applications and, in particular, to various voxelization techniques.
Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional modeling is a large field that includes techniques for generating, analyzing, and manipulating three-dimensional models for scientific, educational, and entertainment purposes. Oftentimes, analysis of three-dimensional models requires a “voxelization” of that three-dimensional model.
Voxelization is a technique for representing a particular three-dimensional shape as a collection of voxels, where voxels are subdivisions of three-dimensional space. Voxelization generally involves determining which voxels in a particular volume are considered to be occupied by a three-dimensional model, and which voxels in the volume are considered to be not occupied by (or “external to”) the three-dimensional model.
Many techniques for voxelization exist; however, most of these techniques suffer from several drawbacks. Generally, these drawbacks include requiring the three-dimensional model that is analyzed to have certain characteristics, such as comprising closed, “watertight,” non-overlapping, geometry. Many three-dimensional models produced for commercial use do not have these properties. Altering models to have these properties generally represents additional time that must be spent by a model designer.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art are improved techniques for voxelizing a three-dimensional model.